


Переживая бурю

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Во время сцены ревности Эдвард пытается не выйти из себя.





	Переживая бурю

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Queen Immortal
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

В своей ревности Освальд всегда был неудержим и безумен. Как только они с Эдвардом оставались одни, он начинал бегать туда-сюда, возмущаться, размахивать руками и походить скорее на мерзкую крикливую чайку, чем на пингвина.  
  
На этот раз бездна разверзлась из-за подражателя Загадочника. Вернее, юной подражательницы, любившей загадки и страстно жаждущей познакомиться с Великим и Умнейшим.  
  
Эдварду это льстило (особенно прозвище), но не дай боже обмолвиться об этом в присутствии Освальда. Эдвард и помалкивал, пока тот летал по комнате, извергая поток негодования и критикуя всё то, что подражательницей было сделано.  
  
Эдвард не рискнул даже сказать, что он плевать на неё хотел, ему нравился сам факт признания. Толку от неё-то? Вряд ли она настолько же умна, как Освальд, вряд ли настолько же преданна и уж точно не обладает огромной властью. Эдвард не оступился бы снова, связавшись с бесполезной женщиной, которая рано или поздно умрёт от его же руки.  
  
Но поди ж ты это докажи, когда Освальд визжит на ультразвуке.  
  
Эдвард поправил пиджак и машинально скользнул ладонью по карману, где всегда лежал любимый острый нож. Он прищурился и упёрся взглядом в Освальда, который прервал концерт, чтобы выпить воды и собраться с силами для нового номера.  
  
Эдвард ещё раз провёл рукой по карману и представил, как достаёт нож и медленно подкрадывается к нему, состроив сопереживающее выражение лица, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Можно было бы воткнуть нож в сердце, но это какая-то неяркая для Пингвина смерть.  
  
Лучше было для начала толкнуть, чтобы он подавился водой, подкараулить момент, когда он уже откашлялся, но не понял до конца, что произошло. Тогда-то и пригодился бы нож. Им можно было бы сделать небольшой надрез на горле. Или провести ниже, по пути расстёгивая рубашку, чтобы смотреть, как стекает по бледному телу яркая кровь. Она всегда смотрелась на Освальде живописно. Он начал бы захлёбываться снова, схватился бы за горло, посмотрел бы на Эдварда тем наивным взглядом: «Ты опять меня предал? Я ведь тебя люблю!» — и, возможно, опустился бы на колени, стараясь нащупать рукой предмет, чтобы отбиться.  
  
Эдвард не медлил бы сверх меры: схватил бы Освальда за волосы, для верности ударил бы коленом в нос, а затем нарисовал бы на груди ещё пару-тройку длинных, глубоких линий. Возможно, не отказал бы себе в удовольствии вонзить нож поглубже в районе живота. У Освальда в остальных местах одни кости, ни потискать, ни нож воткнуть беспрепятственно.  
  
Всё вокруг было бы в красных пятнах. Освальд хватал бы ртом воздух и хрипел бы, умоляя остановиться. Он пытался бы сказать что-то ещё, но кровь не давала бы произнести ни слова. Рай для ушей.  
  
А для полного удовлетворения Эдвард отрезал бы его болтливый язык. Освальд окончательно захлебнулся бы и упал на свой дорогущий ковёр без дыхания. 

И всё же этот язык умеет не только живо молоть чушь, но и скользить по члену. Иногда, в самые громкие истерики, казалось, что если бы не это обстоятельство, Эдвард бы давно претворил свои фантазии в жизнь.  
  
Он этого не сделает и по другим причинам. Эта фантазия — всего лишь способ пережить отвратительный семейный скандал. Отлично успокаивает собственные нервы и не причиняет вреда чужим. Жаль, что Освальд так никогда не умел.  
  
Освальд наконец притих и подбежал к Эдварду, требовательно заглядывая в глаза.  
  
— Тебе что, смешно?  
  
Эдвард не заметил, как за смакованием подробностей начал улыбаться. Досадное упущение. Он склонился к губам Освальда, быстро чмокнул и прошептал:  
  
— Просто ты волнуешься зря.  
  
Освальд, конечно, не поверил, но зато, выплеснув эмоции, плюхнулся на диван и окончательно замолчал. Эдвард выдохнул. До следующего раза можно жить спокойно.


End file.
